Gildarts Clive vs. God Serena (Historia)
Gildarts Clive vs. God Serena (Historia) is a fight fought between Fairy Tail S-Class Mage Gildarts Clive and the Historia of God Serena of the Spriggan 12. Prologue Following the events of Irene's Universe One,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 489, Page 20 those that remain of the Spriggan 12 are scattered about the compressed Fiore (alongside nearly everyone else in the country) in response to Acnologia's descent onto the battlefield; Zeref is specifically sent to the new location of the Fairy Tail Guild in order to capture Fairy Heart.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 490, Page 13 Per an order given by August,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 493, Page 6 the Spriggan 12 all reconvene to Zeref's side at the Fairy Tail Guild, along with the entire Alvarez military force. Whilst there, Neinhart "resurrects" the deceased members God Serena, Bloodman and Wall with his Historia of the Dead to wholly reunite the group, with God Serena's particular return being extremely flamboyant. However, Neinhart promptly reminds the three that they are dead, and that if he is defeated, then they will once again disappear; in response, God Serena tells Neinhart to leave everything to God. With the preparations then set up to remove Fairy Heart from Mavis, Zeref himself organizes the Spriggan 12 around him in a menacing battle formation, promising to destroy Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 494, Pages 7-16 The very next morning, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Happy and Juvia launch an attack on the Alvarez forces. Before long, they are joined by Wendy, Carla, Elfman, and even Yukino and Sorano, and the majority of the guild. Just as momentum is gained, a eight Dragons spiral from the ground in the distance, scattering advancing Alvarez soldiers; atop the Dragons is God Serena, who makes an eccentric entrance into the fray, landing in front of the advancing Fairy Tail members to stop them from moving any further forward. God Serena wastes no time in dealing with them and casts Purgatory Dragon's Blazing Hell, but to his surprise, Natsu eats the fire, prompting him to responsively cast Sea King Dragon's Encircling Deluge, thus rendering Natsu incapable of eating it any further. The Fairy Tail Mages caught in the combined Dragon Slayer attacks marvel at God Serena's power, but before they can get so much as a handle on their current predicament, the former Wizard Saint makes use of his Gale Dragon's Song of the Wind and Moon. Before it can connect, however, the spell is destroyed, leaving God Serena quite perplexed; as the dust settles, it is revealed that Gildarts arrived just in time to destroy the blast with his Crush. Seeing the man who destroyed his magic, God Serena casts a livid glare as Gildarts demands that he step aside and let him through to the guild, as he is extremely hungry.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 495, Pages 6-22 Battle Everyone marvels at Gildarts, but the only one he takes notice of is the nearby Cana, who immediately tells him to focus on his enemy. Gildarts agrees with her and turns to God Serena, but reveals that he sense no living Magic from him, which surprises God Serena. Gildarts goes on to call God Serena a mere shadow of his former self, remarking that he would be an incredible opponent were he still alive. In response, the Spriggan 12 member gets ready to strike and, amused, comments on Gildarts' inability to mince words before challenging him to face the might of Eight-Dragon God Serena. The two then clash, which creates a tremendous explosion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 496, Pages 2-5 God Serena tries to make repeated use of his eight Dragon Slayer Magics, but each and every time, Gildarts manages to completely shatter his Magic. Though he manages to inflict minor wounds on his foe, God Serena is left utterly shocked and frustrated at the repeated destruction of every Magic he casts. Gildarts, however, comments that he would have liked to battle God Serena when he was alive and strikes the Historia of the Spriggan 12 member with Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean, which sends God Serena flying through leagues of Alvarez soldiers and destroys his Historia. With the way forward now clear, Gildarts calls out to his guildmates to charge.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 496, Pages 15-16 Aftermath Taking his advice, Fairy Tail charges forward, fully intent on taking back their guild. However, from afar, a furious Invel watches their advance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 496, Pages 17-18 References Navigation